projectthisandthatfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Timefox 2
Project Timefox 2 was intended to be the 2nd game in the Project This & That Series. Unfortunatly the series was rebooted during the development of this game. This page exists simply to give details on the intended plot & the parts of development that were completed Plot The game begins Two Days after the events of the first game/DX. The the first scene shows Timefox warping to an Abandoned Fort that has been overgrown & dilapited with time. While searching through the Fort he runs into Adam who accuses Timefox of having something to do with the Energy Waves in the area. The two duel after calling each other Mavericks & Timefox beats Adam down with little effort involved. Adam issues a warning to Timefox, telling him to leave any investigating to the Guardians of Ultraopolis, though he's interrupted by Elemental, who warps in & shoots him away. Stealth then shows up to send Adam back to Ultraopolis & threaten Elemental & Timefox. Timefox shrugs off the threats & leaves, causing Elemental to follow suit. Back at the Resistance Base, Timefox jumps to a conclusion that Connor must have something to do with it, hence why the Guardians were at the Abandoned Fort, he warps out to Castle Connor & barges into the castle uninvited. Timefox talks with Connor but is inturrupted when Tails-X the 1st electricutes the Echidna & then attacks Timefox, attempting to demolish the Timeweaver, but unfortunatly (or fortunatly for Timefox) the X-Parasite gets beaten down. Blaze then shows up & uses a Scorch Wheel to attack both Tails-X & Timefox at once, blowing Timefox's Ultimate Armour off. Tails-X uses this to knock away Blaze & teleport Timefox out to Crisis City, hoping to strand him there. Despite Tails-X the 1st's attempt at stranding Timefox, the Timeweaver was able to rip through the few remaining Iblis Creatures & outrun a Flame Tornado with the use of a Snowboard. He finds Tails-X the 2nd lieing injured in a road. Timefox, feeling an attachment to the young X-Parasite, sends him back to the Resistance Base. Timefox takes another run through the Brinstar Training Grounds due to it's new design & gains a 98% rank, while reading his results he gets shot in the back by Eddie, though he is quickly able to recover & duels with one of his rivals. Timefox succedes in beating back Eddie & manages to steal the Ice Beam off him. The Timeweaver warps back to the Trans-Server in the main base (accidently "telefragging" Elemental in the process) to inform Goth of Eddie's break-in. The two are interuptted by a source of unknown energy being detected in Tropical Tranqulll, Timefox leaves to investigate. During his exploration of Tropical Tranquill, Timefox loses communication with Goth & gets ambushed by an X-Commander which he only just manages to repel. The creature's presence confirms Timefox's thoughts about Tropical Tranquill being occupied by the X. After climbing Tropical Tranquill's iconic Waterfall, the Timeweaver finds Adam & Stealth who are confronting Tails-X the 1st. Stealth attempts, but fails, to attack the Parasite with a Shadow Blade. Tails-X then hints towards his goals, but vanishes before Timefox & Adam can trick him into spilling any infomation, though he does leave behind a green puddle of goo which a stray X-Parasite merges with, spliting into four Corrupted Sniper Foxes & also summoning more Corrupted X to attack Timefox & Adam. The two succeed in pushing back the X with help in the form of Matthew, who was beamed in half way through the battle. Realising the threat potenial that the X-Parasites have, Adam suggests that the Council of Ultraopolis & the Resistance should make an alliance. Stealth, finally managing to recover from Tails-X's attack, scoffs at the suggestion, stating that an enemy should never be given mercy. The other 3 ignore him, with Timefox suggesting that the Council contact the Resistance for further discussion. Tails-X had fled, leaving behind the Corrupted-X as a destraction so that he could return to his base in the Sanctuary Fortress & observe the effects of the energy from the Maverick Core on his troops. Much to his annoyance, he finds that, after the stable infusion period, the X-Commanders that recived the test went beserk, affecting their units until termination Characters Timefox Adam Elemental Stealth Goth Connor Tails-X The 1st Blaze Tails-X the 2nd Eddie Levels Abandoned Fort An old factory that has been overgrown by foliage. Castle Connor The location where Connor rules Ultraopolis Crisis City The old city of Water, Soleanna after being destroyed by the fire monster Iblis, Iblis was destroyed by Silver & Blaze but Crisis City was left in it's ruined, fire ridden state. Brinstar Training Grounds The location where the Resistance Members train their skills, This is where Elemental (& now Timefox) spends a lot of his time trying to push himself above the limit. Tropical Tranquill A forest by the seashore, this is where Timefox first encounters an X-Commander. Is also known for having a very tall Waterfall covered in Springs Bosses Adam The Hedgehog Tails-X the 1st Eddie Category:Games Category:Classic Project Category:Cancelled Games